¿Eres gay?
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Laxus respecto al mago de las runas. Después de preguntarle, Freed sabía cómo aprovechar la situación / Tintes de Shounen-ai


**Y bueno! Aquí les traigo un one-shot de Laxus x Freed *-* . Aay me encanta esta pareja (a pesar de no ser muy fanática del yaoi en FT) Pero al no encontrar fics de esta pareja pues decidí hacer algo para ellos *O*. Es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail *O* Kyaa, una disculpa si tiene Ooc mejoraré!**

**El fic está ubicado después de ser sellados en Tenroujima No contiene spoilers (o eso creo) por eso hago esa aclaración xD. Entonces, sin más lean~**

**Más notas al final~**

* * *

**¿Eres Gay?**

Bickslow en la barra, tomando unas cervezas junto a Gray y Loki, se preguntó cuando fue que se volvió tan amigo de esos dos. Paseo su mirada al otro lado del gremio; Evergreen con Elfman y otros más pelando por cada "¡Hombre!" que lanzaba el albino, se preguntaba hasta cuando esos dos seguirían negando lo que para los demás era claro como el agua. Por último busco al líder de los Raijinshuu; posando para Reedus, se preguntaba cuántas veces ya había sido modelo para el mago y aún así parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a dejar ese hábito en un largo tiempo.

Volvió la mirada hasta la hoja medio arrugada que tenía en las manos. No se le antojaba ir solo, pero si los Raijinshuu estaban aparentemente ocupados no había de otra.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, o al menos captado la situación de sus compañeros y aprovechara la oportunidad (optaba más por esto último), una voz le hizo temblar justo cuando estaba por irse.

– Laxus –Freed estaba frente a él, tan estoico como sólo él podía, recargado en una de las columnas en la entrada del gremio, cruzado de brazos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, analizando como fue que el mago se transporto tan rápido. Bueno, tampoco era algo que importara mucho, al menos no iría solo a esa misión –que si bien no era tan peligrosa – tenía las intenciones de viajar con el Raijinshuu.

Lanzó una sonrisa de lado y sin necesidad de decir nada más, emprendió camino junto al mago de runas. Aquel hombrecito extraño que era tan devoto como los otros dos (o incluso más) a él. El que derramaba lágrimas por cualquier cosa en la que el dragón del trueno estuviera inmerso o por simple admiración. Tenía que aceptar que esas facetas eran tan extrañas como inesperadas de parte de Freed que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con un rostro inmutable.

–Laxus –escuchó que le llamaban, es verdad, el camino parecía algo silencioso. Volteó a su izquierda – ¿No te parece que el día está bastante tranquilo? Hace mucho que no salíamos únicamente los dos a una misión... Esto me trae recuerdos –y ahí estaban, esas lágrimas que sin alguna razón que pudiera explicar salían de sus ojos a modo dramático.

Ladeo su rostro, sorprendido por la reacción del peli verde.

–Creí que también estarías ocupado con Reedus –comentó con simpleza.

–Siempre estaré aquí cuando Laxus me necesite –se cruzó de brazos y dibujo una sonrisa engreída.

Al instante y como una especie de conciencia, la voz de Happy apareció en sus pensamientos con su típico "Le gusssstas" con el que siempre molestaba a todos en el gremio.

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, tosiendo apresurada mente, Freed de inmediato se alarmó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en su espalda repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Laxus, resiste!", tampoco era como si estuviera al borde de la muerte en esos momentos para que el mago de las runas tuviera esa expresión de pánico.

Tan pronto el rubio se recuperó de sus propios pensamientos siguieron con su camino. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a su compañero peli verde. Estaba dudoso respeto a preguntarle o no lo que había escuchado de Wakaba y Macao la otra vez en el gremio, tampoco era como si le diera importancia a las cosas que decían los viejos pero por esa vez, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

**FLASH BACK**

_–El gremio como siempre está tan animado –comentó Wakaba acercándose a la barra donde Macao tomaba unos tragos. El mago de fuego púrpura asintió._

_–Los muchachos van creciendo Wakaba, mientras nosotros envejecemos._

_Era otra de sus pláticas acerca de la juventud y el pasado. Laxus estaba un poco alejado y no es que gustara de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, mucho menos de aquellos dos, pero no evito agudizar aún más su oído de dragón cuando escuchó su nombre. La conversación había llegado al tema de romance._

_– ¿No crees que a Laxus __se le está yendo el tren__? –comentó burlón Wakaba –Ya está en edad de conocer el amor. Ya Bizka y Alzack tienen a Asuka-chan._

_–Al parecer el muchacho no está interesado más que en batallas –dijo Macao, escuchó al otro quejarse._

_–Eso me lo creo de Natsu. Más bien creo que todavía no le llega la indicada._

_– ¿No será Mira? –preguntó Macao sonriendo pícaramente. _

_–Creo que es Freed –Wakaba soltó una risa burlona. Laxus estuvo a punto de ahogarse de nuevo cuando quiso tragar saliva ¡¿Pero qué cosas tan estúpidas decían esos vejetes?!_

_– ¿Freed? – Macao lanzó una estruendosa carcajada – ¿Es gay?_

_–Vamos, el chico está obsesionado con Laxus, no me sorprendería que esos dos... –volteó a ver hacía donde estaban el par de hombres, con una mirada asesina. Wakaba estaba de espaldas así que no vio que rayos hizo con las manos para causar otra risa aún más escandalosa en Macao._

_– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! –gritó desde su lugar, los hombres se sobresaltaron cuando reconocieron la voz del muchacho y salieron a toda prisa del gremio, llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Entonces estaba ahí, caminando junto al muchacho que Wakaba y Macao tachaban de homosexual. Conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Freed y jamás había pensando en las preferencias de su amigo, tampoco es como si le importara. Para él, Freed era simple y sencillamente Freed. Pero gracias a ese par de vejetes pervertidos, esa pequeño gusanito de la duda le hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando.

No es como si fuera a rechazarlo o dejar de ser su amigo, no era esa clase de persona. Pero ahí estaba otra cosa, ¿Freed estaba enamorado de él? Era cierto que a veces el muchacho era muy extraño y algunas de sus conversaciones –como las de hace un momento– podían tener un significado oculto que Laxus siempre encontraba como simple admiración hacia él.

Vamos, eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y si había alguna cosa extraña en sus gustos estaba seguro que se enteraría, como Eve y sus fetiches de estatuas y flores, Bickslow con su extraño gusto de coleccionar muñecos de todo tipo y llamarles "Babies" no sólo en batallas, también cuando estaban a solas. Y de Laxus guardaban el secreto de su debilidad en transportes. Entonces Freed estaba ahí, misterioso pero transparente a la vez, con su extraña devoción hacia Laxus que para los demás parecía algo más.

En un momento del día, ambos hombres decidieron descansar... eso de andar a pie cuando era mucho más fácil llegar en tren, los tenía un poco cansados. Llegaron hasta una colina en el bosque desde donde se veía el pequeño pueblo del que habían aceptado el trabajo.

Freed estaba sentado en una roca, casi inmóvil y perfectamente acomodado, con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el horizonte. Por un momento se preguntó si aquel sujeto frente a él no era una especie de príncipe de alguna tierra lejana, aunque estaba seguro que la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era una chica. Laxus estaba de pie, recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Era ahora o nunca.

–Oye, Freed.

– ¿Qué sucede Laxus?

–Tú... –estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo por primera vez, Laxus Dreyar estaba nervioso. Por un lado no sabía cómo empezar, la sutileza no era precisamente su mejor característica y no quería incomodar al mago. Para ser sinceros ¿Qué hombre no se incomodaría con esa pregunta? Entonces decidió empezar de otro modo –El otro día Bickslow nos contó sobre tu debilidad con mujeres en trajes de baño –era una buena forma de disipar su duda sin poner el ambiente tenso.

Freed soltó una suave risita.

–Esa fue una estrategia para dejar ganar a Cana y Lucy sin que fuera tan obvio.

Diablos, ahora no había conseguido una respuesta pero sí más curiosidad.

–Ya veo –hubo un momento de silencio, intentar ser sutil no estaba funcionando, así que decidió arriesgarse –Pensé que cualquier hombre caía a ese tipo de métodos...

– ¿Estás preguntándome si soy homosexual?

Ahora se sentía un tanto estúpido, el tono de Freed había pasado de serio a uno un poco burlón. No sabía si disculparse o esperar la respuesta en silencio. Estaba claro que el ambiente era tenso y un poco incómodo.

– ¿Lo eres? –atinó a preguntar más curioso y sorprendido, ya sin cuidado de ser sutil. Él era así y por más que se esforzara no podía cambiar eso.

Freed se puso de pie, aún con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

–Creí que ya lo sabías –dijo, Laxus no supo que decir. Aún cuando Freed se giro un poco para mirarlo –Sólo soy devoto de Laxus –un momento... estaba... ¡¿Sonrojado?! No, tal vez era el color del atardecer que le iluminó las mejillas. Pero esa mirada avergonzada decía y daba a entender otra cosa –Acepto.

– ¿Qué? –el rubio lo veía dudoso.

– ¡Acepto tus sentimientos Laxus! –gritó, en una pose dramática, con su típico río de lágrimas, una mano en el corazón y la otra hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes.

– ¡O-Oye Freed...!

–Está bien si quieres que sea un secreto, será difícil que los demás entiendan –decía sumergido en un aura rosa, muy parecido a Juvia.

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ...?!

Quizá Macao y Wakaba no dejaban de estornudar ahora.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con un emocionado Freed colgando del brazo de Laxus que aún no sabía explicar que aquella conversación no era lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Y entonces para otra ocasión, el rubio pensaría mejor como decir las cosas a la gente o más preciso a Freed, el peli verde que caminaba a su lado, con su brazo derecho enredado con el de Laxus y a pesar de todo, el rubio no hacia esfuerzo alguno por alejarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el intento de fic xD ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, no olviden dejar un review e.e haciéndome saber sus opiniones c: me haría muy feliz leerlos.**

**En cuanto a las otras historias pendientes, un poquito más de paciencia! Que ahora no me fluyen bien las ideas para continuar T_T**

Nos leemos, Bye Bye!


End file.
